<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Verdad o reto? by b2utiful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412201">¿Verdad o reto?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful'>b2utiful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol y Jihoon van a pasar su primera escapada juntos como prometidos, pero las cosas no van a ir como ellos esperaban. ¿O sí?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Verdad o reto?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recostado en el sofá de la sala de estar de la cabaña, Jihoon observaba como Seungcheol se paseaba de arriba a abajo con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. De pronto, la hasta ahora sólo iluminada por algunas velas, se llenó de la luz, siendo esta acompañada a los pocos segundos por un fuerte estruendo. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Jihoon, quien se acurrucó aún más entre las mantas.</p><p>—¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer? —preguntó Seungcheol a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea—. Entiendo... Sí, sí, no se preocupe. Muchas gracias. Adiós.</p><p>Seungcheol cortó la llamada y dejó salir un suspiro. Se acercó al sofá donde se encontraba Jihoon este le hizo un hueco para que se sentase a su lado.</p><p>—El recepcionista me ha dicho que ha habido un problema eléctrico a causa de la tormenta. Todas las cabañas de este lado están sin electricidad —le explicó a Jihoon.</p><p>—¿Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer? —preguntó el menor, recostándose de nuevo, poniendo los pies sobre los muslos de Seungcheol.</p><p>Seungcheol se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—El recepcionista dice la noche de bailes de salón sigue en pie en la cabaña común. Si quieres podemos... —Seungcheol dejó la frase a medias al ver el mohín de disgusto en la cara de Jihoon—. También me ha dicho que en el armario del dormitorio debe haber varios juegos de mesa.</p><p>Jihoon volvió a poner la misma expresión. Seungcheol suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Esto no era lo que esperaba cuando reservaron un fin de semana en una cabaña en las montañas para pasar juntos su primera escapada como prometidos.</p><p>Tanto Jihoon como él habían planeado cientos de cosas para hacer juntos. Desde hacer un picnic junto al lago hasta dar largos paseos a la luz de la luna, acompañados por la suave brisa veraniega. Pero en ninguno de esos maravillosos planes entraba una tormenta que los había retenido en el interior de la cabaña día y medio y que, para colmo, los había dejado sin electricidad.</p><p>—¿Tenemos alcohol? —preguntó Jihoon tras varios minutos en los que lo único que había roto el silencio había sido el sonido de la incesante lluvia acompañada por los numerosos relámpagos.</p><p>—En la cocina tienen que estar las botellas de vino que íbamos a llevar al picnic —respondió Seungcheol, abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza hasta quedar mirando hacia Jihoon—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>—Se me ha ocurrido una idea</p><p>Jihoon retiró la manta y se levantó dando un saltito, corriendo hacia la cocina. Seungcheol lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Segundos más tarde, apareció con dos copas en una mano, una botella de vino en la otra y otra botella más debajo del brazo.</p><p>—¿Vamos a pasar nuestra última noche de escapada romántica emborrachándonos?</p><p>—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —preguntó Jihoon mientras se sentaba en el suelo—. Pero no vamos sólo a beber, eso sería aburrido —dijo abriendo la primera botella de vino—. ¿Conoces el juego "verdad o reto"?</p><p>Seungcheol dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Hablas en serio? —Jihoon asintió con la cabeza—. Vaya, no sabía que mi futuro esposo era un adolescente de 16 años.</p><p>Jihoon lo miró con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Ni yo que el mío tenía 80 años, don "vayamos a la noche de bailes de salón" —contestó Jihoon con tono burlón—. Vamos, será divertido. Además, así podremos conocernos aún mejor.</p><p>Seungcheol lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.</p><p>—¡Ya nos conocemos estupendamente! —dijo en tono ofendido—. Lo sé todo de ti y tú lo sabes todo de mí.</p><p>Jihoon miró a Seungcheol con una ceja levantada, mientras sujetaba las dos copas llenas de vino.</p><p>—¿Con qué edad di mi primer beso? —preguntó Jihoon y Seungcheol se quedó en silencio—. ¿Cuántos novios he tenido antes de ti? —Silencio de nuevo, esa vez acompañado por un fruncimiento de ceño por parte del mayor—. ¿Ves? Aún hay cosas que todavía no sabes de mí.</p><p>Jihoon extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole a Seungcheol una de las copas, y este la cogió sin pensárselo dos veces.</p><p>—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó Jihoon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por haberse salido con la suya.</p><p>—Tú —respondió rápidamente Seungcheol, sentándose en la alfombra también para quedar a la misma altura que su prometido—- ¿Verdad o reto?</p><p>Jihoon dudó durante un par de segundos.</p><p>—Verdad —respondió finalmente.</p><p>—¿Cuántos novios has tenido antes de mí? —preguntó Seungcheol sin esperar un solo segundo.</p><p>Jihoon dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.</p><p>—Formales dos, pero si contamos los demás, cinco —respondió Jihoon aún con una sonrisa que, al ver como Seungcheol fruncía el ceño, se hizo más grande— ¿Estás celoso?</p><p>El mayor apartó la mirada y dio un largo trago a su copa.</p><p>—Oh, vamos, sabes que a ninguno lo he querido tanto como te quiero a ti. —Seungcheol asintió con la cabeza, pero manteniendo la misma expresión en su cara—. Te reto a que me des un beso.</p><p>Seungcheol negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Yo no he elegido reto.</p><p>—Me da igual.</p><p>Seungcheol se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a beber de su copa, no aceptando el reto.</p><p>—¡Cheo! —gritó Jihoon ofendido, provocando una carcajada en el mayor.</p><p>—Anda, ven aquí —dijo Seungcheol, dejando la copa sobre el suelo y abriendo los brazos para que Jihoon se acercase.</p><p>—No, ahora ya no quiero —contestó el menor cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.</p><p>Seungcheol sonrió y se lanzó sobre su prometido, quedando tumbado sobre él mientras le hacía cosquillas en los costados. Rápidamente, la risa de Jihoon inundó toda la casa.</p><p>—¡Para, Cheol! —gritaba el menor entre carcajadas mientras se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Seungcheol—. ¡Cheol, por favor!</p><p>Seungcheol detuvo su ataque, pero sujetó los brazos de Jihoon a la vez que se sentaba sobre su abdomen para evitar que se escapase.</p><p>—¿Me vas a dar un beso? —preguntó el mayor de los dos.</p><p>—¡No! —chilló Jihoon.</p><p>—Tú lo has querido.</p><p>La risa de Jihoon volvió a inundarlo todo de nuevo en cuanto Seungcheol continuó con las cosquillas.</p><p>—¡Vale, vale! ¡Tú ganas! —gritó el menor, y Seungcheol se detuvo al instante.</p><p>Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo antes de que Jihoon cerrara los ojos, esperando con ansias que los labios de Seungcheol chocasen contra los suyos. El beso no pasó de un suave roce, a lo que Jihoon respondió formando un puchero.</p><p>—¿No ha sido suficiente? —preguntó burlón Seungcheol. Jihoon negó con la cabeza.</p><p>Seungcheol volvió a inclinarse sobre él, dejando esta vez un sonoro pero rápido beso sobre sus labios.</p><p>—¿Ahora? —volvió a preguntar y Jihoon volvió a negar.</p><p>Volvió a dejar un sonoro beso, esta vez en la mejilla, seguido de otro en la otra mejilla y terminando por cubrir todo su rostro de besos.</p><p>—¿Ya ha sido suficiente? —preguntó de nuevo, observando el sonriente rostro de Jihoon.</p><p>—Sabes que nunca son suficientes besos si vienen de ti —respondió Jihoon, consiguiendo que sus labios se viesen apresados una vez más entre los gruesos labios del mayor.</p><p>Esta vez fue más allá que un simple roce cuando Jihoon pasó su lengua sobre los labios del mayor, invitándolo a profundizar el beso.</p><p>Fue la falta de aire la que hizo que ambos se separasen, ocupando de nuevo los lugares en los que estaban sentados minutos antes.</p><p>Continuaron jugando casi una hora más en la que se hacían preguntas o se retaban uno al otro de forma que ambos acababan riendo o el uno sobre el otro besándose, abrazándose o, de nuevo, haciéndose cosquillas.</p><p>—Te toca —dijo Jihoon, aún intentando recobrar el aliento después de haber pasado casi de diez minutos riendo sin parar—. Te reto a... —permaneció en silencio pensando varios segundos. No sabía si era porque ya llevaban mucho rato jugando o porque ya se habían bebido las dos botellas de vino, pero se le estaban acabando las ideas.</p><p>El sonido del teléfono de Seungcheol sonando hizo que ambos se sobresaltasen.</p><p>—Es mi madre —dijo el mayor haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver la pantalla con una llamada entrante.</p><p>—Pues contesta.</p><p>—No quiero. Quiero seguir jugando contigo. —Jihoon sonrió al ver como el mayor empezaba a hacer una rabieta como si fuese un niño pequeño. A él también se le empezaban a notar los efectos del alcohol.</p><p>—No seas niño y contesta, querrá saber a qué hora llegamos mañana.</p><p>Seungcheol resopló levantándose del suelo para sentarse en el sofá, antes de obedecer y descolgar el teléfono.</p><p>Jihoon sabía que las llamadas con su suegra podían ser eterna, así que aprovechó para ponerse cómodo en el sofá, bebiendo de un último trago el vino que quedaba en su copa. Intentó seguir la conversación, pero al escuchar sólo la parte de Seungcheol, no estaba entendiendo mucho, así que se dedicó a observar el rostro de su prometido, apreciando cada detalle de él, hasta que llegó a sus labios. Los labios de Seungcheol eran la gran perdición de Jihoon incluso desde antes de que empezasen con su relación, y ambos lo sabían.</p><p>Mientras observaba aquello carnosos labios que lo volvían loco, se le ocurrió una idea. Era algo que Jihoon jamás haría estando completamente sobrio, pero ese Jihoon ahora no estaba, así que el Jihoon que ahora se encontraba al mando, debía aprovechar. Se sentó más cerca de él, de forma que sus cuerpos se rozasen y se inclinó, dejando un suave beso sobre la mejilla contraria a donde se encontraba el aparato electrónico. Dejó un beso más, esta vez más cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y comenzó a bajar hasta quedar a la altura de su cuello, donde depositó un último beso antes de descender un poco más. A continuación, tiró del cuello de la camisa del mayor, haciendo saltar un botón y dejando al descubierto una de sus clavículas</p><p>Seungcheol se dejó hacer mientras continuaba hablando con su madre, pero miró de reojo a Jihoon intentando descifrar qué pretendía y qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.</p><p>El menor sacó la lengua y la paseó despacio desde la clavícula hasta la oreja, donde sopló suavemente. Seungcheol carraspeó la garganta y se removió en el sitio, pero sin cortar la llamada. Quería ver hasta dónde pensaba llegar Jihoon.</p><p>El menor fijó la mirada en la entrepierna de su prometido, sonriendo victorioso al ver como el bulto comenzaba a crecer, fijando su próximo objetivo. Se apartó del mayor y se bajó del sofá, colocándose de rodillas frente a él. Separó las piernas de Seungcheol bajo su atenta mirada y se colocó entre ellas, comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón y, segundos más tarde, retirándolos junto a la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su miembro. Lo sujetó con ambas manos y, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Seungcheol, lamió desde la base hasta la punta, haciéndolo estremecer.</p><p>Introdujo la punta en su boca, succionando suavemente, sintiendo como el miembro comenzaba a endurecer entre sus manos, haciéndose cada vez más grande.</p><p>Un jadeo salió de la garganta de Seungcheol cuando, sin previo aviso, Jihoon introdujo su miembro en la boca hasta tocar la punta con su garganta para luego retirarlo despacio mientras apretaba los labios y paseaba la lengua por toda la extensión.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien mamá —dijo Seungcheol, mientras miraba fijamente a Jihoon, aún con su miembro entre las manos —. Sólo un poco cansado.</p><p>Jihoon sonrió y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Seungcheol lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo vio aparecer segundos más tarde con un bote de lubricante en la mano.</p><p>Jihoon se sentó en la alfombra a los pies de su prometido, esta vez dándole la espalda, y se levantó la enorme camiseta que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su desnudo trasero.</p><p>Seungcheol vio como Jihoon lo miraba sobre su hombro mientras sonreía y esparcía una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre su mano. Sintió como su boca se secaba y su miembro se endurecía aún más al descubrir las intenciones del menor.</p><p>Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el teléfono con su madre hablando pegado a su oreja, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.</p><p>—Mamá, tengo que colgar. Mañana por la mañana te llamo —dijo rápidamente antes de cortar la llamada y tirar el teléfono al otro lado del sofá.</p><p>—Estabas tardando mucho —dijo Jihoon inclinándose hacia adelante, pegando su pecho al suelo y dejando su trasero levantado.</p><p>—No pensaba que fueses a llegar tan lejos —respondió el mayor, acomodándose en el sofá, preparado para disfrutar de las vistas.</p><p>Jihoon introdujo el primer dedo empapado en lubricante en su interior, dejando salir un suspiro. Retiró el dedo de su interior lentamente, introduciendo esta vez un dígito más, gimiendo suavemente.</p><p>Mientras el menor continuaba jugando con su entrada, Seungcheol agarró su miembro completamente erecto, iniciando un movimiento de vaivén sin apartar la vista de su prometido.</p><p>Jihoon introdujo un tercer dedo, esta vez de forma algo más brusca, haciendo que un gemido más alto que los anteriores saliese de su garganta. Miró sobre su hombro y repitió el mismo proceso mirando a los ojos de Seungcheol, quien apretó su propio miembro con fuerza, gimiendo a la vez que el menor.</p><p>—Ven aquí —dijo Seungcheol mientras daba unas palmadas sobre su muslo.</p><p>Jihoon retiró los dedos de su entrada y se incorporó con dificultad, dejando a la vista de Seungcheol su miembro completamente erecto. Colocó las rodillas sobre el sofá, a ambos lados de Seungcheol y ambos se sacaron las camisetas. Jihoon lo abrazó por el cuello y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo la calidez de su prometido</p><p>Seungcheol tomó a Jihoon de sus mejillas y acercó su rostro al suyo, comenzando un beso lleno de gemidos por parte de Jihoon, quien había comenzado a frotar su erección sobre el torso del mayor.</p><p>Las manos de Seungcheol bajaron hasta la cintura del menor, deteniendo sus movimientos de cadera, a la vez que sus labios dejaban un camino de besos hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo a lamer y succionar la zona.</p><p>Jihoon llevó su mano hacia atrás, guiando el miembro del mayor hacia su entrada y, mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba a su hombro, comenzó a descender despacio. Seungcheol mordió suavemente el cuello del menor una vez toda su extensión estuvo en su interior, y este dejó salir un agudo gemido mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de su prometido.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Seungcheol en su oído y Jihoon asintió con la cabeza a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas hacia adelante.</p><p>El menor continuó moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás, gimiendo bajito mientras sentía la respiración acelerada de Seungcheol sobre su cuello.</p><p>—Levántate —le ordenó Seungcheol con voz grave una vez pasados varios minutos.</p><p>Jihoon obedeció al instante y se incorporó, colocando esta vez los pies a ambos lados, quedado en cuclillas sobre su regazo y apretando el agarre de sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de su prometido.</p><p>Seungcheol sujetó el trasero del menor y tiró hacia arriba, sacando despacio su miembro antes de volver a empujar hacia abajo con fuerza. Jihoon echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo su gemido casi un grito de placer.</p><p>—Otra vez, por favor —suplicó Jihoon con un hilo de voz, viendo la oscura mirada de Jihoon a través de sus cristalinos ojos.</p><p>Seungcheol volvió a subir las caderas de Jihoon, bajándolo de nuevo y repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, convirtiendo a Jihoon en un desastre de gemidos y gritos, mencionando repetidamente el nombre del mayor.</p><p>—Por favor, más rápido Seungcheol —rogó Jihoon entre gemidos con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>Seungcheol se detuvo y sujetó firmemente a Jihoon por los muslos, levantándose del sofá con él en brazos. Lo dejó suavemente sobre la alfombra y se colocó entre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del menor.</p><p>Una vez que ambos estuvieron acomodados, Seungcheol volvió a introducirse lentamente en el interior de Jihoon, observando cada gesto de su rostro con detenimiento. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, el menor apretó su entrada, sacando un grave gemido de Seungcheol.</p><p>Rápidamente, el mayor comenzó a embestir con fuerza la entrada del menor, quién comenzó a gemir de nuevo sin reparos. Jihoon rodeó la espalda de Seungcheol con ambos brazos y piernas y lo empujó hacia él, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las estocadas, frotando su resbaladizo miembro contra el abdomen de su prometido.</p><p>Seungcheol escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello del menor, gimiendo junto a él mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas sin descanso.</p><p>Sintiendo que su orgasmo estaba cerca, Seungcheol comenzó a moverse de forma frenética, apretándose más contra Jihoon, haciendo que el miembro del menor quedase apresado con más fuerza entre los dos cuerpos. Toda la cabaña se convirtió en un conjunto de choques de piel, gemidos y gritos de placer por parte de ambos.</p><p>Seungcheol dio una última estocada acompañada de un grave gemido al llegar al orgasmo, que fue rápidamente acompañado por un suave quejido de Jihoon, al terminar sobre el abdomen de ambos.</p><p>Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con sus cuerpos temblorosos y las reparaciones agitadas, hasta que el mayor suavemente se fue retirando del interior de Jihoon.</p><p>Jihoon deshizo el agarre de sus brazos y piernas y Seungcheol se dejó caer junto a él, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.</p><p>—Eres lo mejor de mi vida —susurró Seungcheol, con los labios rozando la coronilla de Jihoon.</p><p>Jihoon se acurrucó aún más contra Seungcheol, dejando un beso sobre su pecho.</p><p>—Y tú de la mía —respondió el menor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>